User Rights Requests
Hello, fellow Maplers! This is the page to submit Requests to gain Special Rights on this Wiki. Before you submit your Request(s), please look at the User Rights that can be given. ''Administrator'' Administrators/Admins are trusted Users who are chosen by the Wiki Community. They can: *Delete and Undelete Pages, Page Histories, Images, or Files *Lock (protect) a Page so it cannot be Edited or renamed by a group of Users *Block a Bad User Name or IP Address from Editing *Revert Bad Edits *Grant and Revoke Chat Moderator Rights *Edit MediaWiki Interfaces *KickBan Users from Chat and remove KickBan Status from Users Administrators have a special Userbar designed specially for them. ''Bureaucrat'' A Bureaucrat is a User who is already a Trusted Admin, with the same Rights as Admins plus the Rights to: *Grant Bureaucrat Rights and only Revoke their own *Grant and Revoke Administrator Rights *Grant and Revoke Chat Moderator Rights (if the Bureaucrat is also an Administrator) *Ban and Unban a User from Chat (if the Bureaucrat is also an Administrator) Bureaucrats have a special Userbar designed specially for them. ''Rollback'' Anyone can Revert Vandalism and Bad Faith Edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the Page History to get it done. Users with the Rollback permission are able to: *Undo Bad Edits with one click Note that Admins already have Rollback Rights by default. Users with Rollback Rights are just Users who are not necessarily an Admin. Rollbacks have a special Userbar designed specially for them. ''Chat Moderator/ChatMod'' Chat Moderators/ChatMods are Users who can: *KickBan Users from Chat and remove KickBan Status from Users Chat Moderators have a special Userbar designed specially for them. ---- You've seen the respective User Rights. Now you may post your Requests below in this format: ---- ''User Right(s) Request I would like to become a/an ''User Right(s). {Reasons(Optional)} Signature ---- OddDellaRobbia003 has kindly offered to show us a preview of what your Request will look like: ---- Administrator Request I would like to become an Administrator. OddDellaRobbia003 (Talk) ---- ''Results Now, you should be able to post up your Request(s). When you post your Request, we will inform you on your about the result in a few days. We will most probably give you the results by 1 week's time. Your Request will either be Approved, Pending or Declined. If your Request is Approved, you will be given the Rights you requested within 3 days after the message has been posted on your . Note that Users with Accepted Requests are unable to submit another for 1 week. If your Request is Pending, it means that we are still thinking about your Request. We will give you a result within 1 more week. To increase your chances of getting an Approved Request, you can make good quality edits and help contribute towards the Wiki. If your Request is Declined, it means that your Request has been turned down. Do not fret, however. You can still post another Request after you contribute to this Wiki even more. If you have made a significant improvement in your editing, we will probably give you an Approved Request the next time you post one. ---- We will get back to you via your . 'User Rights Requests'''